An aim of the invention is to provide improved compatibility between a variety of control circuits, most particularly engine control units (ECUs), and fluid injectors, most particularly a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) dosing injector. Another aim is to provide improved reliability in the control and operation of fluid injectors of the kind mentioned.